1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to golf putting training devices and more particularly to golf putting training devices that assist the user in striking the golf ball for enhanced accuracy.
2. Background Information
In a golf putting stroke, there is an address position, a back stroke, and a through stroke. The address position is when the putter is at rest. The back stroke is the portion of the golf stroke when a golfer moves the putter away from the address point and away from the golf ball. The through stroke is the portion of the swing from the furthest point of the back stroke, forward towards the golf ball, through and forward of the address point. The manner in which the golf ball is struck is critical to the accuracy of the putt.